The adventures are never end OCs - Original Characters
by Naria Oliver
Summary: Tôi có một câu hỏi dành cho bạn. Câu chuyện của bạn là gì?
1. Chương 0: Câu chuyện xưa

Từ thời xa xưa, khi con người vẫn còn là một khái niệm mờ mịt, những vị thần đã cùng nhau tạo nên một thế giới màu mỡ, tươi sáng.

Tất cả đều đồng tình rằng nơi đây sẽ chỉ dành cho những sinh vật có sự sống, và có thể tự chăm sóc bản thân.

Họ đặt tên cho nơi đó là: Trái Đất.

Một hành tinh nhỏ bé trong vô vàn các hành tinh nhỏ bé khác trong cả Dải Ngân Hà, nhưng điều khiến nó khác biệt, chính là sự sống.

Muông thú bắt đầu hình thành trên Trái Đất. Những sự chuyển biến về khí hậu cũng hiện lên rõ rệt. Không lâu sau đó, con người ra đời.

Chỉ trong những thời gian đầu, từ khi có con người đã không biết bao sinh vật lạ từ đâu đổ xô kéo đến, trong đó có thể thấy rằng có đến 7 sinh vật đang cầm đầu bọn chúng. Các vị thần đã góp sức đánh bại và đày chúng ra khỏi Trái Đất, chia ra 7 hành tinh khác nhau.

Đề phòng rằng sẽ có ngày bọn chúng trở lại Trái Đất và quấy nhiễu, họ đã gọi lên bốn con người và giao cho họ những thứ mà tạo hoá không thể tạo ra: ma thuật - một thứ năng lực phi thường mà không giống loài nào có thể sở hữu hay tạo ra.

Ma thuật cho phép họ có thể làm bất cứ việc gì mà người thường không thể làm được, giống như một dạng hỗ trợ. Nhưng không phải có nó là mọi việc sẽ được như cũ.

Những người thường thèm khát sức mạnh của bốn người bọn họ bèn lập nên một đế chế riêng hòng chiếm đoạt thứ năng lực kia. Cuối cùng, không phải vì bọn sinh vật lạ kia mà chính con người đã tự tay tàn sát lẫn nhau chỉ vì lòng tham, lòng đố kị.

Lo sợ trước cái kết đầy tang thương, một trong số bốn người đại diện vẫn còn đang hấp hối, đã cầu xin các vị thần cùng với hai điều kiện.

_"Xin các ngài hãy lấy lại những ma thuật từ tôi và những người khác, hãy giữ bí mật về việc này cho đến khi thời gian chín muồi. Việc này tốt nhất không thể để ai cũng có thể biết được."_

Trước lời đề nghị bất lực, một trong các vị thần đã đưa ra phán quyết rằng sẽ thu hồi toàn bộ ma thuật và xoá sổ tất cả con người ở thời đại này. Toàn bộ đều sẽ bị vùi sâu trong quên lãng.

Trải qua hàng vạn năm, cho đến khi con người tại thời đại mới bắt đầu biết đến xây dựng, chế tạo, chăn nuôi, trồng trọt,... Và đó là lúc những câu chuyện được truyền tai nhau.

Các vị thần chờ đợi thời cơ đến, giao ma thuật cho những người được chọn, và đề nghị không được tiết lộ cho bất cứ ai. Họ đồng ý, rồi từ đó lập nên một giao ước giữa thần linh và con người: ma thuật sẽ được phân tán khi cơ thể con người không còn chứa linh hồn của họ nữa. Đó sẽ là cách để ma thuật mãi tồn tại trong cái thế giới này.

Nhưng có một lỗ hổng trong giao ước này.

Không một ai đề cập đến vấn đề rằng những người mang thứ năng lực này sẽ được tiết lộ cho những người cùng chung cảnh ngộ như họ.

Và thế là, nhiều hiệp hội trên khắp thế giới đã được tạo ra. Bọn họ đi du hành khắp nơi, kết bằng hữu, cùng sống cùng ăn.

Nhưng... cái tính ích kỷ vẫn còn đó, hiện hữu trong con người như một thực thể xấu xa.

Họ đến gặp các vị thần và đòi hỏi thêm những yêu cầu quá đáng khiến các vị thần nổi giận và giáng xuống một trận lũ lụt.

Nhưng vẫn chưa kết thúc. Họ đứng lên chống lại các vị thần, vì tất cả đều có chung một mục đích là được thêm nhiều thứ ma thuật kia nữa.

Và cuối cùng, thần linh đã gục ngã trước con người.

Họ tranh nhau thứ sức mạnh đã lấy được từ các vị thần, rồi cuối cùng lại xảy ra thêm nhiều cuộc chiến nữa.

Thần Địa Ngục, sau khi chịu đựng đủ sự tham lam ngu ngốc của loài người, đã nguyền cho những con người bị lu mờ trước những ma thuật thành những sinh vật kì dị rồi đày họ ra 7 hành tinh kia. Cùng với lời nguyền, vị thần cũng đã vô tình tạo ra nhiều sinh vật mang trong mình lòng tham của con người và sống ẩn dật trên toàn thế giới.

Thần Chiến Tranh, nhận ra rằng có nhiều người đã không tham gia vào những cuộc chiến chỉ vì bản thân đã giao cho họ một trách nhiệm đi từ đời này sang đời khác rằng cần phải bảo vệ cho cuộc sống nơi đây, cho cả Trái Đất.

Thần Công Lý, nhận ra khiếm khuyết của ma thuật đã chia nó ra thành hai phần. Một phần ma thuật sẽ được hoà lẫn cùng sinh mạng con người. Phần còn lại sẽ được phong ấn đi, chứa đựng những ma thuật cấm của thế giới.

Thần Hạnh Phúc, nữ thần duy nhất đã xây dựng lại những dư tàn từ cuộc chiến tranh trở lại với hình hài ban đầu vốn có. Cùng với đó, cô dặn dò những con người trẻ tuổi, dũng cảm và xứng đáng với thứ năng lực trong tay rằng hãy để bản thân hi sinh cho thế giới khi cần thiết, và xây dựng nên một bức tường vững chắc trong tim để có thể chống trả lại được bóng tối xung quanh.

* * *

"Và câu chuyện đó vẫn còn được truyền tai nhau cho tới bây giờ. Những con người đã được những vị thần tin tưởng đều cố hết sức bảo vệ thế giới từ thế hệ này sang thế hệ khác. Hết truyện."

"Wow~~ Con vẫn không tin được nó chỉ là truyện cổ tích! Thật thú vị!!!"

Một cậu bé nằm trên giường với vẻ mặt hứng thú. Coi bộ có vẻ như đang trong khoảng 6 tuổi. Cậu nhìn người phụ nữ ngồi cạnh giường với giọng hớn hở.

"Dì dì!! Dì nghĩ sẽ có ngày cháu sẽ ngầu được như họ không?"

Nói xong, cậu bé giơ hai cánh tay lên, giả vờ như một lực sĩ mạnh mẽ khiến người phụ nữ đó bật cười.

"Nếu nhóc chịu ăn nhiều rau vào!"

"Aww... Nhưng nó có vị rất tệ mà..."

"Mới có thể đã bỏ cuộc! Sao cháu trở nên như họ được nếu cứ như vậy? Hừm..."

Người phụ nữ ra vẻ đăm chiêu khiến cậu bé hơi phần hoảng loạn.

"Ơ... Vậy cháu cần phải ăn rau mới có thể ngầu như vậy ư?"

"Chắc vậy đấy!"

"Được rồi! Từ giờ ta sẽ không sợ mi đâu đồ rau xấu xí!!!"

Dọn dẹp những thứ bừa bộn xong xuôi, người phụ nữ chuẩn bị tắt đèn rồi đi ra khỏi phòng thì thấy cậu bé đang nhìn mình.

"Cháu cần thêm gì nữa à?"

"Dì, dì nghĩ họ có thật không?" Một câu hỏi mà người nhận được không hề nghĩ rằng nó sẽ được đặt ra một cách nghiêm túc đến như vậy.

Nhìn cậu bé đang ôm quyển truyện đó trong lòng, đôi mắt tràn đầy hi vọng chăm chú nhìn, cô cười nhẹ.

"Nếu... Cháu tin nó đến như vậy."

Tiếng đóng của vang lên trong đêm tĩnh mịch.

Nhấc từng bước chân nhẹ nhàng về phòng, người phụ nữ ngồi trên chiếc giường của mình rồi thở dài.

Ngó sang bức ảnh được đặt cạnh đầu giường, cô nói khẽ một câu.

"Nếu anh ở đây, thằng bé có lẽ sẽ tin thật mất..."

Tiếng gió vẫn lao xao bên ngoài cửa sổ như đang kêu gọi ai đó trong đêm tĩnh mịch.


	2. Chương 1: Khởi đầu của những chuyến đi

Sáng sớm. Một buổi sáng tràn đầy năng lượng. Tiếng gà gáy vẫn mãi chưa dứt. Các cửa tiệm bắt đầu xôn xao bày đồ cho ngày mới. Người dân nơi đây đều đã thức dậy cho một ngày làm việc.

**Tinh~**

"Xin chào~ Đã đến rồi à?"

Người con gái trẻ trung cất lời chào. Vị khách quen của chị đã đến rất đúng giờ như thường lệ đây. Hôm nay cô bé đó khoác trên mình một bộ đồ da trông có vẻ cũ kĩ, đôi chỗ đã bị rách nát rồi. Trên lưng còn mang theo một túi balo khá to, không biết có gì lạ lạ trong đó nhỉ?

"Làm sao em quên được chứ? Đồ của chị đây ạ!"

Nhận món đồ vừa được giao, chị suy nghĩ một lúc rồi đi xuống tầng hầm. Ngay sau đó là sự xuất hiện của một cái bọc đồ trông có vẻ khá nặng rồi đặt trước mặt cô bé đang sáng mắt nhìn theo.

"Mà chưa gì đã bắt đầu sớm vậy à? Bây giờ mới đang là đầu xuân mà?"

"Phải đi sớm mới biết được nhiều chứ chị!" Cười khúc khích, cô bé đó trả lời, đập đập vài phát vào ngực như để thông báo rằng bộ quần áo này như sự chuẩn bị sẵn của mình, tiện tay cầm lấy bọc đồ.

"Dù gì em vẫn có thể liên lạc được với chị qua bé cú này mà, đúng không Inda?"

Cả hai quay sang chú cú đang đứng ở bên góc bàn, nhìn biểu cảm nghiêng đầu ngái ngủ mà cùng phì cười.

"Chẹp... Đến giờ rồi, em phải đi đây. Chào tạm biệt và thân ái, chị Mari!"

"Phắn luôn cho tôi nhờ gái ạ!"

Cho đến khi hình bóng đó đi khuất, Mari mới thở dài.

Ai cũng biết cô bé mong mỏi được đi khắp nơi để tìm hiểu thêm về ma thuật. Chị chỉ hơi lo thôi, nhưng chị vẫn tin rằng em ấy sẽ ổn thôi. Suy cho cùng, cô bé này có một tâm hồn mạnh mẽ hơn các bạn cùng trang lứa nhiều.

"Chị đợi em quay lại với những câu chuyện mới đó Naria!"

* * *

Sau khi chào hỏi chị chủ tiệm, Naria rảo bước đi trên con đường quen thuộc của thị trấn. Trên đường đi, cô rẽ vào các tiệm quán khác nhau để gửi lời chào, vì cô sắp phải rời xa nơi này một thời gian khá là dài mà.

Thị trấn Sami là nơi đầu tiên cô biết đến trên thế giới, và cũng là nơi mọi người tìm thấy cô hồi bé đang ngủ say sưa trên nóc nhà của một cửa tiệm.

May mắn thay, Mari là người đã nhận nuôi cho đến khi cô đủ tuổi có thể tự làm được những công việc kiếm sống cho bản thân. Và cô vừa làm việc, giúp mọi người trong thị trấn và tự học tại nhà của Mari.

Cho đến một ngày, một người dân đi đến nơi Naria đang ở và phát hiện cô đang lơ lửng trên không trung nhờ sức gió ở dưới.

Vì ma thuật giờ đã là một danh từ khá phổ biến nên không bao lâu toàn bộ Trái Đất đã biết đến. Vậy nên khi mọi người biết về việc Naria có ma thuật cũng không phải là một vấn đề lớn nữa. Mari sau khi biết chuyện đã cho cô mượn chìa khóa thư viện ở tít sâu trong thị trấn. Từ đó, ngày nào cô cũng ra thư viện đọc sách, về ma thuật, về các huyền thoại, về những con người vì ảnh hưởng của ma thuật dẫn đến việc mọc thêm các bộ phận khác hoặc có thể nói là dị biến, về việc bây giờ đã xuất hiện các vật dụng cũng chứa ma thuật và những sinh vật kì dị mà người người hay thường gặp.

Chính vì vậy, Naria đã quyết định rời khỏi thị trấn với mong muốn chu du khắp nơi và có thể tận mắt chiêm ngưỡng các loại ma thuật khác trên toàn thế giới. Cô cũng đã luyện ma thuật của mình rất nhiều lần trước khi ra quyết định này, đề phòng cho những trường hợp không thể lường trước được.

Đi được một đoạn, Naria quay lại nhìn. Từ phía cô đứng đã thấy khuất bóng thị trấn Sami. Giữ nguyên tốc độ đi như vậy, cô tiếp tục men theo con đường đến thẳng thành phố Ginally.

Khoảng vài giờ cô lại ngó vào bản đồ để chắc chắn rằng mình đang đi đúng hướng. Tất nhiên, Naria biết rõ bệnh mù đường của cô nặng đến mức nào nên việc này có thể liên quan đến tính mạng của cô nếu làm mất cái bản đồ này.

_Mong là mình có thể đến được Ginally trong chiều nay._

Thầm nghĩ, rồi bước chân theo đó cứ nhanh dần lên. Đây sẽ là một bước ngoặt mới trong chuyến phiêu lưu đầu tiên của cô.

* * *

*** Tại thành phố Ginally ***

Mọi người trong thành phố đang náo loạn vì bị những sinh vật kì dị ập đến. Những loài sinh vật bao phủ một màu đỏ xung quanh đó, gầm gừ khắp nơi trên các nẻo đường trong thành phố. Có khả năng một lượng nhỏ của ma thuật bị rò rỉ ra ngoài thành phố nên bọn chúng có vẻ đã đánh hơi ra được và mò đến tận đây.

Nhận được lệnh, các cảnh vệ đã lập tức đi đến khu vực đó. Một bên đứng sơ tán người dân và đảm bảo an toàn cho họ, những người còn lại đang dùng những công cụ đã được ma thuật hỗ trợ để đẩy lùi bọn Morn.

Có vẻ khá hiệu quả lên bọn chúng, nhưng vẫn chưa kết thúc. Bọn Morn này mới chỉ là cấp thấp nên đi đâu cũng theo đàn với số lượng khá lớn, chứng tỏ lần này khó khăn hơn cho đội cảnh vệ rất nhiều.

"Thưa sếp, bọn Morn đang dần lấn hết khu trung tâm thành phố rồi!"

Một cảnh vệ báo cáo lại cho chỉ huy của họ.

"Chậc... Cái đứa này, lúc cần thì toàn đến muộn thôi chứ..."

**RẦM!**

Một tiếng động lớn dữ dội vang lên, xảy ra tại trung tâm thành phố. Tiếng động đó đã thu hút những con Morn đang chuẩn bị tấn công người dân và tiến đến đó.

Nơi trung tâm đó, tượng đài nước đã bị phá hủy bởi một người, và đang ngồi chình ình trên đấy.

"Ya~ Tôi có đến muộn phải không?"

Ngậm cây kẹo mút trong miệng, cô gái cộc lốc hỏi khiến người chỉ huy cảm thấy khá bất lực. Ông giờ chỉ biết ra hiệu mọi người xung quanh lùi ra xa hoặc đi đến nơi nào đó an toàn, tránh tàn dư từ cuộc chiến chuẩn bị xảy ra này.

Nhìn quanh mình thì thấy đã bị lũ Morn bao vây kín mít không còn lối thoát. Cắn luôn cây kẹo dang dở, cô thở hắt một cái. Thôi thì...

"Bắt đầu cuộc chơi nào~"

Ở Ginally, có một đội cảnh vệ khá là nổi trội, không phải là do họ làm gì, mà là do một trong số đó là thành phần cá biệt. Một ma thuật sư.

Cô gái đó, đã đập nát một con Morn cao gần bằng một toà nhà 5 tầng ngay tại thành phố này. Do đó đã được bổ nhiệm làm cảnh vệ của thành phố, mặc dù sau này cô vẫn vi phạm khá nhiều lỗi. Nhưng vì đã góp phần giữ an toàn cho mọi người nên lần nào cô cũng được thoát tội.

"Cố gắng làm cho xong đi nhé, Liz!"

"Rồi rồi ông già, không cần phải hét lên như vậy đâu." Cô tặc lưỡi trả lời. Gì chứ mấy vụ này cô cũng làm suốt rồi mà.

Cầm khẩu đại bác đang buộc sau lưng, Liz bắt đầu đảo mắt một vòng để đảm bảo là mọi cư dân đã trốn ở nơi an toàn, cô bắt đầu lên đạn rồi chĩa ra bọn Morn, nở một nụ cười tươi rói.

"Nào~ Chắc chúng mày đói lắm rồi nhỉ? Vậy ăn cái này đi nhé!"

Dứt lời, hàng loạt các viên đạn được phóng ra và bay về phía những con Morn đang chuẩn bị nhào lên tấn công cô. Nhưng rất tiếc, những viên đạn bị bắn trật đã quay đầu lại và xé xác cơ thể của tất cả bọn chúng. Chỉ trong vài tíc tắc, thành phố lại trở nên yên tĩnh đến lạ thường, nhưng đống tàn dư vẫn nguyên vẹn đó.

Liz định bụng quay đi thì có bàn tay kéo vai cô lại. Là ông chỉ huy với gương mặt như đang cam chịu vậy.

"Liz, tôi rất cảm kích cô. Nhưng cô không thể mỗi lần xuất hiện là không phá một thứ gì đó được à?"

"Ơ? Tôi có hả?" Cô nghiêng đầu thắc mắc.

**_~*~ Hồi tưởng ~*~_**

_Vụ trộm ở quầy bánh mì: phá nát ba cái cửa tiệm bên cạnh._

_Có con Morn đột nhập vào rạp chiếu phim: phá tanh bành cả cái rạp._

_Ăn cơm ven đường nhưng quên mang ví: đánh lộn với chủ quán và cháy luôn quán._

Và_ vô vàn các vụ khác..._

**_~*~ Kết thúc hồi tưởng ~*~_**

"Oh..." Sau khi xem lại những lịch sử hào hùng, Liz chỉ biết đơ người ra. Mà phần lớn toàn là cô vô ý mới xảy ra mấy sự cố đó thôi mà...

Ngồi trong phòng họp với ông sếp đang xoa trán mệt mỏi, cô cũng không biết nói gì cho phải. Công nhận là cô có góp phần đánh đuổi bọn Morn, nhưng số lần gây thiệt hại cho thành phố vẫn không thể bù đắp đủ được cho mấy con quái đó.

"Cô Liz, mặc dù đúng là cô có thiện ý giúp thành phố khỏi Morn, nhưng thiệt hại cô gây ra đã khiến dân cư phàn nàn rất nhiều." Sau một hồi suy nghĩ, sếp lớn cuối cùng cũng nói ra câu chuyện mà đã khiến ông mất ngủ hằng đêm. "...Do đó, chúng tôi buộc phải cắt chức của cô, đồng thời sẽ đuổi việc luôn. Yên tâm là phần lương cô vẫn được nhận đầy đủ cho tháng này."

Một phút im ắng trôi qua. Liz lắc lắc cái đầu, đảm bảo để mình không nghe nhầm. Và khi nhận được cái gật đầu từ chỉ huy thì cô đứng trơ ra đấy một lúc rồi hét toáng lên.

"HURAYY!!! CUỐI CÙNG TA CŨNG THOÁT RỒI!!!!! CÁM ƠN ÔNG GIÀ NHÉ, ĐƯỢC GIÚP NHƯ VẬY ĐỐI VỚI TÔI LÀ PHÚC LẮM RỒI Á!!!"

Liz tiến đến bắt tay ông tận chục cái rồi quay ngoắt 180 ra phía cửa.

Trước khi đi cô còn nhắn nhủ. "Tiền lương cứ gửi theo địa chỉ cũ đấy. Còn lại thì đừng đến tìm tôi nữa nhé!" Rồi đóng sầm cửa lại, để ông sếp còn chưa định thần lại tình hình.

* * *

Bấm một dãy số cũ, Liz nhìn nó rồi bắt đầu gọi, tay còn lại vẫn đang cầm một cây kẹo mới chưa dùng.

Đi được hơn một quãng đường rồi mà đầu dây bên kia vẫn chưa có phản hồi, cô bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn.

_Tại sao nó chả bao giờ nhấc máy được một lần chứ?!_

**Cạch!** "Alo?"

Công nhận vừa rủa thì nó nhấc máy lên thật. Thiêng liêng quá!

"Sao chị mày gọi mãi không thưa?"

"Em bận việc mà! Đâu được nghỉ giữa giờ như chị đâu!!" Đầu dây bên kia nói giọng bực tức. Có vẻ như đang gặp khó khăn nào đó nên mới vậy.

"À... Được rồi." Cô cũng khá đồng cảm với nó. Đứa trẻ này luôn có trách nhiệm với công việc mà mình theo đuổi mà. "Chị mày bị đuổi việc rồi."

Người bên kia im lặng, cũng đủ để biết rằng đang rất bất lực với người chị này rồi.

"Chẹp... Em biết mà. Vậy khi nào chị quay về đây?"

"Chắc khoảng hai hay ba ngày nữa, nếu đi bộ."

"Được, vậy em đợi. Cố mà vác cái thân về sớm chút để còn hỏi tội đấy nhé!" **Cạch!**

Nghe tiếng sập máy mà lòng có chút tiếc nuối. Lâu lắm rồi cậu không nghe giọng bà chị đáng ghét này. Cũng do công việc bề bộn mà.

"Cậu ơi! Cho tôi hai ổ bánh mì bơ được không?"

"Có ngay đây thưa quý khách!!"

Để điện thoại sang một bên, cậu quay lại với việc làm. Không biết bây giờ cái mặt của chị cậu đã có bao nhiêu vết thương rồi nhỉ?

* * *

Trò chuyện với em trai cũng giúp Liz phần nào đỡ được chút phiền muộn. Cô chuẩn bị bước tiếp thì ai đó va mạnh vào người khiến cả hai ngã lăn đùng ra đường.

"Ai da... Đi đứng kiểu gì vậy?!"

Trước mặt cô là một người trong bộ áo choàng tím huyền. Có khả năng chỉ là người qua đường thôi. Nhưng ai quan tâm chứ? Khẩu đại bác của cô suýt nữa đã bị hỏng khi va chạm xuống mặt đường làm cô phát điên.

Người lạ kia định bỏ đi thì bị Liz giật ngược lại, vô tình làm rớt cái áo choàng ra khỏi người đó.

Đôi mắt Liz mở to hết cỡ khi nhìn cái người mà cô đang định cho ăn vài phát đạn kia.

"Cô..."


	3. Chương 2: Những cuộc gặp gỡ bất ngờ

Trong một khoảnh khắc, cô đã nghĩ rằng nhiệm vụ sẽ thành công mĩ mãn nếu cô chạy đi ngay sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ đó.

Nhưng không, cuộc đời nó gian truân lắm.

Ghost, một cô gái bí ẩn trong làng đánh thuê, hầu như chưa từng có ai chạm mặt trực tiếp nên ngoài cái tên và giới tính ra, những thông tin còn lại đều là một ẩn số. Hôm nay cô có thêm một nhiệm vụ, và nó không được suôn sẻ cho lắm... nếu không tính phần thực hiện. Do cái tính khó bỏ, cái nhà cô đột nhập hầu như toàn có đồ trang trí bằng mấy loại đá quý phải 'chèo đèo lội suối' mới mò thấy được chứ. Vì thế nên Ghost đã bị lộ ngay sau đó, rồi chạy một mạch đến tận đây để trốn nhưng vẫn không kịp. Đã vậy còn bị đụng độ nhẹ với một người qua đường, và còn bị lộ mặt lần đầu tiên.

Và điều khiến cô khó chịu?

Bị kéo ngược lại và đòi xin lỗi.

Tại sao cô lại phải xin lỗi trong khi cả hai đều bị va chạm chứ?

"CON NHỎ ĐÓ ĐI ĐÂU RỒI!?"

Tiếng hét từ đằng xa khiến Ghost giật mình. Chết cha, mải nghĩ quá nên không những vừa bị lộ thân phận mà còn sắp bị tóm rồi.

Đôi cánh sau lưng Ghost vừa bị bật ra, giờ chúng quấn quanh người của cô, trông như một cái áo với hình dáng kì lạ. Nhìn cô gái lạ kia, cô hỏi thẳng.

"Đây là đâu thế?"

"Ờm... Thành phố Ginal..."

"Cám ơn. Chúc một ngày tốt lành và không hẹn ngày gặp lại." Nói xong, cô túm ngay cái áo choàng rồi chạy đi, để lại cô gái với mái tóc bạc đó đứng như trời trồng nhìn theo.

Khoanh tay nhìn cái người vừa đi đó, Liz tặc lưỡi. Hôm nay cô cũng đủ xui xẻo rồi, và cũng không mong là sẽ gặp lại cái người... dị dị đó đâu. Mà hình như 'cái áo' như cô vừa thấy, nó là cánh rồng hay đại loại gì đó thiệt hả trời?

_Chà... Chắc lúc nào phải đọc lại mấy cuốn văn tự thế giới nhỉ..._

Nghĩ chán chê cho đến khi có một tuýp người không cầm gậy cũng cầm dao súng, tiến đến hỏi cô về một tên trộm choàng áo không nhìn rõ mặt. Nhưng do Liz đã quá mệt mỏi rồi nên tay cô tự chỉ đại một hướng cho bọn họ, sau đó tiến thẳng về nhà. Hôm nay vậy là đủ cho một ngày rồi, mai cô nên về thăm thằng em trai chút, giờ thì ngủ trước đã!

Về phần còn lại...

Cô gái đó rẽ vào một ngách nhỏ rồi dựa lưng thở hổn hển. Mồ hôi lấm lem hết ra cả chiếc áo choàng mới lượm được ở đâu đó. Vừa tìm khăn lau, cô vừa mở điện thoại lên và thấy có 33 cuộc gọi nhỡ từ một người có tên là 'Igo'. Đôi mắt đảo quanh chán nản, cô ngồi bệt xuống.

"Chậc... Lúc sau chắc lại phải nghe bài ca ai oán rồi..."

Cô nhắn một dòng chữ khá là ngắn rôi cất máy đi, đứng dậy vươn vai một cái. Lục trong cái túi đeo cạnh hông, Ghost lấy ra một tờ giấy khác, hay đúng hơn là một tờ yêu cầu. Lần thuê này, chỉ đích danh cô, đầy đủ là cả nhóm hoạt động của cô.

"Cái này... Mình cần phải tìm anh ta đã."

* * *

Đứng trước một cửa tiệm nào đó vẫn còn đang sáng đèn, một cậu trai trẻ với gương mặt bực tức đang có vẻ khá là sốt ruột.

"Cái con quỷ này, không hiểu lại chạy đi đâu mất tiêu rồi chứ..."

Và có lẽ anh ta vẫn đứng đó nếu chủ tiệm không đặt câu hỏi. "Xin thứ lỗi, nhưng nếu anh không mua gì thì có thể tránh đường cho các khách hàng khác được không ạ?"

Giật mình nhìn lại, Igo cúi đầu xin lỗi. Đúng là anh có đến để mua chút bánh mì ăn dọc đường, nhưng trên đường đi thì đã không thấy người đồng hành đi cùng anh đâu. Chắc lại tự ý đi làm mấy cái yêu cầu đó để kiếm thêm thu nhập rồi, nhưng ít nhất cũng phải nói cho anh biết chứ?

Tạm mua hai gói bánh mì nóng hổi, anh rời đi thì trời đã gần tối hẳn. Nhìn lại chi phí hiện giờ, chắc cũng đủ để tạm nghỉ chân ở đâu đó rồi, còn cô nhóc kia thì cũng phải tự thân tự tại thôi. Cái điện thoại của anh cũng đang cần được nạp năng lượng đây.

Ngay sau khi Igo rời đi được một lúc, một vị khách khác tiến đến, chùm một cái áo choàng đen. Lúc đó tiệm bánh mì cũng chuẩn bị đóng cửa.

"À... Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi chuẩn bị đóng tiệm đi ngủ rồi. Quý khách có thể quay lại vào ngày mai." Chủ tiệm bối rối trả lời. Nhưng có vẻ vị khách đó không có ý định rời đi. Bỗng dưng người đó nhảy vào bên trong tiệm trước sự ngỡ ngàng của cậu chàng quản lý.

"Cái...!?"

"Cậu có thể cho tôi trú tạm ở đây được không, Law?"

"Sao nhóc biết tên tôi..."

Law, người quản lý tiệm bánh đang đứng trước mặt nhìn cái người vừa làm một việc có thể gọi là xâm phạm chỗ ở bất hợp pháp nhỉ...? Hơn thế nữa, sau cú nhảy vừa rồi, cái mũ choàng trên đầu rơi xuống, lộ ra khuôn mặt xinh không tì vết. Là một cô gái... À không, đúng hơn là một cô nhóc, và nó... thấp hơn hẳn cậu tận hai cái đầu.

Nhìn con nhóc vừa nhảy vô, trong đầu Law hiện giờ đang chiến tranh nội bộ cực mạnh.

_Sao lại vô nhà tui?! Lỡ tui bị đi tù thì sao hả?!_

_Nhưng mà nó đi một mình, nhỡ đâu nhóc đó là vô gia cư?_

_Khoan, nhưng mình cũng đâu được quyền giữ nó!_

Trong khi đang còn vật lộn với chính mình, cô nhóc đó đã một mạch đi thẳng vào chỗ ở bên trong cửa tiệm của cậu. Khi cậu nhận ra thì đã quá muộn. Mệt mỏi thở dài, cậu vừa đóng cửa tiệm vừa lo lắng theo nhiều cách khác nhau, xong xuôi thì tạm thời giữ bình tĩnh chút rồi sau đó mới vô trong.

Và quả nhiên Law không thể giữ bình tĩnh được nữa.

Vừa vào thì đập vào mắt cậu là đồ đạc bị ướt sạch. Cả những giấy tờ trong tủ cũng đều bị trôi lênh láng lung tung hết lên. Vài chỗ lại bị đóng băng theo cách khá là kì quái. Còn cô bé kia, đang sấp mặt trên sàn. Cậu khá chắc là bị vấp chân, vì mỗi lần có người quen đến thăm thì đều bị vấp ngay cái bậc thềm lỗi trước cừa phòng của cậu. Nhiều người quen rồi mới có thể tránh được, nhưng vẫn hay bị quên lắm.

Law có thể đoán đó là năng lực của cô nhóc này, nhưng chỉ vì vấp ngã thôi mà có thể tạo ra một mớ hỗn độn như thế này thì...

"Được rồi." Sau khi nuốt cơn giận ngược lại, cậu ngồi xuống ngay ngắn trước mặt nhóc con đang loay hoay vì bị ướt, hỏi thẳng. "Nhóc rốt cuộc đến đây làm gì?"

Nghiêng đầu trước câu hỏi đó, người đối diện anh chỉ xoa xoa cái chân vừa bì vấp. Có vẻ như chưa để ý những gì anh vừa nói.

Sau một hồi, cô nhóc kì lạ kia mới mở miệng.

"Law, một người luyện vũ khí và là một người thầy, hay được những dân mới được làm quen với năng lượng đến tìm và nhờ dạy cách điều khiển. Anh ta cũng rất sẵn lòng để giúp. Tuy nhiên..."

Ngắt quãng một đoạn, cô bé đó quan sát biểu cảm trên mặt Law, đang bắt đầu biến sắc. Có thể dễ dàng đoán ra được là cậu ta đang muốn ngăn không cho nói nốt phần còn lại.

"...Nếu tôi không nói, anh sẽ giúp tôi tập làm quen với năng lực này chứ?"

"...Và tại sao tôi phải làm thế?" Giọng nói của cậu trầm xuống đột ngột. Thần thái của Law bây giờ đang giống như là chuẩn bị xé xác con mồi ngay trước mắt. "Nếu nhóc đã biết rõ chuyện đó, sao còn đến tìm tôi làm gì?"

"Tôi tưởng anh muốn chuộc tội?" Từng câu chữ nhẹ nhàng toát ra theo lời nói của cô bé, xuyên thủng tâm can của người con trai đang hằn học vì nỗi mất mát xưa kia.

Mà bây giờ Law cũng mới để ý, con nhóc này đã bỏ áo choàng ra từ khi nào. Mái tóc đen tuyền, đôi mắt khi nhìn vào như lớp băng dày đặc không thể phá vỡ. Bộ váy cô mang trên người, được làm từ lông của con cừu trên núi Mayu. Những điều này... Quá đỗi quen thuộc!

Nhìn đứa con gái trước mặt, cậu không thể tin được. Mồ hôi không ngừng chảy dọc qua xương sống. Một ký hiệu thu hút ánh nhìn của cậu, được in trên cổ của đứa nhóc đó. Một dấu ấn xanh, tượng trưng cho một dòng nước cùng với lòng tin tưởng tuyệt đối.

"Nhóc... Rốt cuộc là ai?"

"Xin tự giới thiệu, tôi tên Jukira, đứa con của người bạn thân mà anh đã giết 6 năm trước."

* * *

Mãi đến đêm khuya, Naria mới đặt được chân đến thành phố Ginally. Cô không ngờ là lại muộn đến mức này nữa. Phong thuật của cô vẫn đang trong trạng thái nghỉ ngơi vì lỡ đụng độ một trận chiến trên đường tới đây nên đã kiệt sức rồi. Lạy hồn mấy người, bạ đâu cũng choảng nhau!

Mà, cũng may là đã đến. Naria ngó quanh, giờ này chắc mọi người đang đánh giấc hết rồi nhỉ. Bây giờ thì phải kiếm tạm chỗ nào để ngủ thôi, đi cả ngày khiến cô sắp gãy chân đến nơi rồi.

Đi luẩn quẩn được vài vòng quanh phố, cô khá thắc mắc không biết nhìn thành phố vào buổi sáng sớm có đẹp lộng lẫy như trong sách không, chứ nếu như bây giờ thì nó khá là u ám đôi với cô.

Muốn tìm một nơi để nằm cho tử tế, nhưng lại sợ phá vỡ giấc ngủ ngon của mọi người, Naria đành cay đắng tìm kiếm một nơi nào đó sạch sẽ, ít nhất là sẽ giúp cô đánh được một giấc cho đến sáng.

Và... Trời hình như dạo này hay thích đi trêu ngươi nhân gian phết nhỉ?

Sau khoảng gần một tiếng, cuối cùng một nơi phù hợp với việc đi ngủ cũng xuất hiện trước mắt cô. Vui mừng như muốn hét lên, cô chạy vội ra đó thì đột ngột dừng lại. Chân tay cứng đờ khi thấy một sinh vật đang nằm đó ngủ ngon lành.

_Là Morn!_

Cô cười khổ, và lo lắng. Trước mặt cô bây giờ là một con Morn, MỘT CON MORN THỨ THIỆT LUÔN! Cô biết là mình đã đọc về loài sinh vật này trong sách rồi, nhưng không ngờ lại được tận mắt nhìn sớm như vậy. Từ lúc còn ở làng, cô luôn muốn được chứng kiến cảnh mấy con quái này đánh nhau và được tận tay 'solo' luôn. Quá trời háo hức á!

Nhưng mà...

Buồn ngủ quá...

Con Morn này mang hình hài của một con sói lai, nên có khả năng nó sẽ đánh hơi được mùi của cô nếu tiến gần hơn. Cũng may Naria có mang theo cỏ dại hái được trên đường đi, rồi trong lúc nghỉ ngơi thì đã chế thành thuốc, một loại thuốc có thể làm bốc hơi toàn bộ mùi của người sử dụng nó. Lúc đầu thì cô chỉ định chế ra cho vui, ai ngờ lúc sau cần dùng thật.

Bôi xong rồi, cô di chuyển vào phía trong, tránh đụng chạm với con Morn. Lót một tấm vải rồi nằm xuống, cuối cùng cũng được ngủ ngon.

_Hôm nay quả là một ngày mệt mỏi mà..._

Cho đến khi cả thành phố hoàn toàn say giấc, ở một nơi nào đó, thảm họa đang dần đến gần hơn...

Từ phía bên kia của thế giới, một bóng hình đỏ rực hòa lẫn cùng ngọn lửa màu tím. Trên người mang đầy xiềng xích như thể người đó đang bị kéo xuống. Hai bàn tay đẫm máu cầm một thanh đao, vung liên tục không ngừng nghỉ. Mỗi lần đều nghe thấy tiếng lầm bầm.

"Quay về... Quay về đi... Về đây với ta... Mau... quay về... Haha... Ngươi không... không bao... giờ..."

Tiếng dây xích va đập vào nhau theo từng chuyển động của những cú tấn công.

"NGƯƠI KHÔNG THOÁT ĐƯỢC TA ĐÂU!"


End file.
